


Patience, My Love.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [16]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, archer jb, mage jy, medieval-ish au???, neck kisses, this was just for fun so pls enjoy, youngjae is jinyoung's fav dongsaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: “rest well, my love,” jaebum says. “i love you - and, you don’t have to say it back if you don’t feel it yet. i’ve only been admiring you for a long time, and that’s why i’m able to say it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags before reading! also, i wrote this just for fun, so if it does not fit to your liking, i'm sorry :)

jinyoung straightens his light blue robe before heaving a little sigh. his eyes travel from his reflection in the mirror to the object resting on the table; a gift he had been given by his late beloved mother. he takes ahold of the gemstone choker, and admires it for a slight while in his hands, before putting it around his own neck.

he gently touches the sapphire with his fingers, and marvels at how the color of the beautiful gemstone accentuates the color of his skin as well as hair. the black band complements his whole attire too, and jinyoung closes his eyes for a brief moment.

the moment he opens his eyes is the same as the moment the sound of an arrow successfully being shot through the quite thick air is heard. he pursues his lips into a thin line at this, knowing _very well_ who it might be.

he opens the door to his chambers and closes it right after, walking rather quickly to the castle’s backyard. unlike the front yard that’s decorated with mesmerizing flowers, bushes and whatnot, the backyard is used for archery and everything alike. well, not _everything_ , but it’s close to that.

when jinyoung finally reached the entrance of the backyard - which had been left open by none other than the archer himself - he stops, and opts to watch him from afar for a little while longer. unfortunately for him, the moment his feet started tapping against the floor near the entrance, _he_ had heard him already.

_he_ greets him with an evident smirk, his bow at his side and his arrows carried by his training quiver. he cocks his head to the side ever so slightly, and a faint pink glow gladly makes its way onto jinyoung’s cheeks.

“did you miss me _that_ much?” asks a smirking jaebum.

jinyoung scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “ _please_. like i’d ever miss you.”

“oh? then what were you trying to do earlier, other than practically _rushing_ to come see me?” jaebum asks, the smirk getting even more smug than before.

jinyoung shuts his eyes close in annoyance, taking some steps forward, closer to where jaebum’s currently standing. “i only came here to inform you that your loud _shooting_ is disturbing my much needed rest.”

jinyoung then opens his eyes, only for them to widen as jaebum’s face is suddenly a mere few inches apart from his own. he stumbles backwards a little, but jaebum already has his left arm wrapped around jinyoung’s waist.

jaebum lowers his head slightly, his lips at the same level as the shell of jinyoung’s ear. “you and i both know that’s not the _real_ reason as to why you’re here.”

jinyoung, feeling a little inferior due to their close proximity, turns his head to the other side, successfully avoiding jaebum’s gaze. what he doesn’t expect, though, is for jaebum to lean a little bit further downwards to place his lips on jinyoung’s exposed neck. jinyoung’s cheeks flush a cherry pink at this.

“ _what_ are you _doing_?! we’re at the castle’s _backyard_ , for goodness’ sake! anyone could-” jaebum cuts jinyoung off by licking and sucking a mark on his neck that’s _just_ above the choker he’s wearing, eliciting a surprised and slightly embarrassed, small moan from the younger.

jinyoung pushes jaebum away with both of his hands, and accidentally uses some of his powers too. jaebum ends up falling onto the ground and landing on his ass. jinyoung quickly places a hand on his neck and turns his body around, ready to leave and storm back into the secrecy of his chambers.

“no need to be so overly dramatic,” jaebum laughs, getting up with ease. 

he still has his bow and quiver with him. just as jinyoung was about to leave, jaebum grabs his wrist and pulls him backwards, and jaebum’s lips are at the same level as the shell of jinyoung’s ear again.

“put these away for me, won’t you?” jaebum whispers into his ear, and jinyoung is a little too dazed to realize jaebum had swiftly and skillfully slipped his bow and quiver into jinyoung’s hands.

when jinyoung finally snaps back into reality, jaebum is already leaving. “hey! do this yourself!”

“you know where to put them,” jaebum says, walking slightly faster into the hallway.

jinyoung curses under his breath before walking to the room where he knows the bow and quiver belong to. he nearly throws them to the ground due to jaebum ticking him off, but he doesn’t. once he’s put all the things back to their rightful places, he heads towards the blacksmiths’ area.

“i can’t believe him!” jinyoung exclaims in frustration as he slams the door behind him.

jackson holds a hand to his heart. “you nearly scared me to death! anymore slamming and that door will break, i promise you!”

jinyoung huffs. “it’s not my fault, it’s _his_.”

“what has he done this time?” youngjae pipes up from another side of the room.

“youngjae? aren’t you supposed to be in the kitchen?” jinyoung asks, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“i’m on my break,” youngjae explains, swinging his legs as it slightly dangles off the edge of one of the wooden counters. “besides, soojung had wanted to do some cooking on her own.”

“you’re not afraid that the kitchen will burn?” jinyoung asks.

youngjae shakes his head. “of course not, hyung. i trust her.”

“if you say so,” jackson shrugs. “anyway, jinyoung-ah, what brings you here?”

jinyoung ponders for a moment. “actually, can i borrow youngjae?”

“he’s all yours,” jackson says, pushing youngjae off the counter. “remember to return him to soojung before two in the afternoon!”

“it’s not like i’m taking him on a date, goddammit.” both jackson and youngjae laugh loudly.

 

 

-

 

 

“so,” youngjae singsongs. “what do you want to talk about, hyung?”

“let’s sit down on that bench over there first,” jinyoung says, and youngjae follows.

once they’re both seated side by side on the bench, jinyoung sighs. “i don’t know what to feel about jaebum.”

“huh? what happened?” youngjae asks, wrapping his arms around jinyoung from the side.

“he just,” jinyoung pauses, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to youngjae. “he just stresses me out.”

“what _exactly_ did he do?” youngjae asks, scooting slightly closer to jinyoung, and the latter then happily rests his head on the former’s shoulder.

“have you not looked at my neck?” jinyoung asks, albeit bitterly.

youngjae pulls away a little, and his eyes widen. “oh my god, hyung, am i hallucinating?” 

“no, sadly,” jinyoung sighs.

“you’re wearing the choker?!” ...and jinyoung feels like slapping himself right then and there.

“no, you fucking idiot! look at the _mark_! the _mark_!” jinyoung huffs out with slight annoyance.

“oh! the _mark_ ,” youngjae laughs. “i’m not too surprised, to be honest.”

“what do you mean?!” jinyoung asks, cheeks flushing once more.

“well, jaebum hyung has been wanting to court you for a while now. it won’t be long before he’d actually do it,” youngjae says, shrugging at the end as he scoots closer to jinyoung again. “by the way, hyung, why do you like my arms wrapped around you?”

“because you’re warm,” jinyoung points out. “also, i love you - as my adopted child or something.”

“ _hyung_!” youngjae pouts, but laughs anyway. “don’t you mean your _biological_ son?”

“i’m _this_ close to dumping a bucket of boiling water over your head,” jinyoung says flatly.

“ah, hyung! don’t be like that!” youngjae continues to laugh, and jinyoung follows.

 

 

-

 

 

“come in,” jinyoung says as three knocks on his doors are heard.

youngjae emerges, and jinyoung’s face lights up slightly at the presence of his favorite dongsaeng. “hyung, the king and queen requested for your presence at their throne room.”

jinyoung curses under his breath. “did i do something wrong?”

“no, don’t worry!” youngjae reassures with a smile, and jinyoung’s worries tone down.

 

 

-

 

 

“jinyoung-ssi, it’s always such a pleasure to be able to ask for your help,” the queen says. “in relation to this matter, it seems that there had been attacks at the far west and far east of the village last night.”

“are they trying to corner us?” jinyoung asks, his tongue working a little quicker than his brain.

“we do not have any information on that as of yet, but we’d like you and a few others to check on the village,” the king explains. “there will be two groups, since there were two attacks, and each group will consist of two.”

“if i may ask, your majesties, are you sure that a mere two people could do this job accordingly?” jinyoung asks, slightly concerned.

“we do not underestimate anyone’s abilities here, jinyoung-ssi. you should already know that by now,” the queen smiles. “the others will be here soon - ah, in fact, here they come.”

jinyoung turns his body halfway, and soon, the other three people assigned have arrived; junhui, yugyeom, and-

“jaebum?!” jinyoung speaks in a hushed voice, and the archer sends a wink at him.

“team west will be junhui and yugyeom, and team east will be jaebum and jinyoung,” the king announces, and jinyoung can already imagine what _things_ jaebum could possibly do to him while they’re alone - _together._

“the four of you will leave by the next hour, so it’d be wise to pack your necessities as quickly as you can,” the queen suggests.

they bow and bid the king and queen goodbye, before setting off to their respective chambers. while the three are busy packing, jinyoung lays down on his bed, sighing. he’s a mage - or sorcerer, wizard, or whatever - so he has everything he needs at the palm of his hands. when he wants them, he’ll get them.

 

 

-

 

 

“ready to go?” jaebum asks, offering a hand for jinyoung to take.

jinyoung merely takes a look at it before averting his gaze back onto jaebum. “i was ready since an hour ago.”

“wasn’t the answer i needed,” jaebum says, and jinyoung rolls his eyes. “well, let’s go. we go by foot.”

jaebum takes ahold of jinyoung’s wrist and holds it tightly, but not too tight to cause it to bruise. basically, jaebum _drags_ jinyoung with him as they walk together. _not very romantic_ , jinyoung thinks.

it’s six when they left the castle, and it’s half past seven when they arrive at the cottage that have been prepared for the two of them. both of them bow and greet the person that’s been waiting for their arrival.

“thank you for letting us stay here temporarily,” jinyoung says, smiling. “we really appreciate it. thank you.”

“it’s not a problem, jinyoung-ssi. although, i’m sure the both of you would like to get comfortable. jaebum-ssi, jinyoung-ssi, welcome!” the middle-aged woman says, opening the door for them.

jinyoung’s the first to take his shoes off outside of the door, but the middle-aged woman stops him. “oh, you can put them inside. it’s fine! by the way, if you need me, i live in that cottage three buildings down.”

“okay, thank you.” and the middle-aged woman is off.

jaebum immediately puts his quiver on the floor (leaning against the wall), takes off his jacket and throws it to the floor, before throwing himself onto the bed prepared. once jinyoung locks the door and turns his body around, he huffs in annoyance.

“can you at least _try_ to be clean?” jinyoung asks as he picks jaebum’s jacket up with one hand, and walks towards the place specifically for dirty clothes.

“i’m tired,” jaebum states simply, closing his eyes.

“whatever, i don’t care. i’m going to change, so don’t you _dare_ open your eyes,” jinyoung threatens, right after he realizes that he doesn’t know where the bathroom is.

“i’ll try,” jaebum mumbles, smirking; but it goes unnoticed by jinyoung.

jinyoung undos his robe’s tie, and his robe starts falling. first, from his upper body - exposing his beautiful neck and shoulders, before exposing his back and chest. then, from there, the robe falls to the floor easily, leaving jinyoung in mere boxers.

as he was just about to snap his fingers to summon his night clothes, he feels a pair of warm arms snaking their way around his waist. he opens his eyes wide in shock, and turns his head to the side abruptly, wanting to see the face of the person. 

of course, it’s jaebum.

and of course, jaebum sucks a mark on his neck. _again._

“jaebum!” jinyoung shouts, cheeks flushed as he pushes the elder away and snaps his fingers quickly. 

jinyoung’s in a plain white shirt and boxers, but jinyoung doesn’t care that much - as long as his _areas_ are covered, it’s all good. jaebum grins at him, and jinyoung’s mood turns foul.

“excuse me?! what was that for?! i _told_ you not to see!” jinyoung shouts exasperatedly.

“sorry, love. couldn’t help it.” jinyoung dismisses the skip of his beating heart at the word ‘love.’

“you’re sleeping on the floor,” jinyoung says, only then realizing that only one bed had been prepared.

“baby, don’t be like that.” jinyoung squeals the next moment, because jaebum had grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed with him.

jaebum wraps his arms around jinyoung’s waist from the back - _again_ \- and snuggles into the latter’s hair. jinyoung’s cheeks are pure red, and he tries his best to calm his beating heart down.

“honestly, i don’t know why they picked you,” jaebum says. “you’re still regaining your powers back, but i guess they have good judgment.”

“thanks, i guess,” jinyoung mutters.

“now go to sleep. you need the rest,” jaebum mumbles. “goodnight.”

“goodnight.” and jinyoung’s racing heart follows him to sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

jinyoung wakes up to warm arms wrapped around him, someone’s hair tickling his neck and their lips on his collarbone. his eyes widen slightly, and he then does his best to push them away. however, they’re too strong; or, _he_ , morelike.

“jaebum,” jinyoung groans. “let me _go_.”

“soft,” jaebum mumbles. “so soft.”

“yah, are you even awake?” jinyoung asks, poking one of jaebum’s cheeks.

“mmph,” jaebum mumbles again. “too warm. don’t wanna leave.”

only after that does jinyoung realize that jaebum’s fingertips are touching his exposed skin - due to his shirt slightly riding up. “ _im jaebum_!”

 

 

-

 

 

“are you sure you’re gonna wear those _really tight_ leather pants, a black shirt, a coat as well as a pair of boots?” jaebum asks as jinyoung fixes his hair in front of the mirror. “you’re still wearing your choker, too. i mean, i have no problem with that, but you just…”

“i just _what_?” jinyoung challenges, spinning on his heels to turn to jaebum, crossing his arms.

“you’re just too alluring,” jaebum finishes, and, for once, there’s no amount of teasing in his tone, or whatsoever. he’s speaking sincerely, and jinyoung’s heart takes that as a sign to try and leap out of his chest.

“well, what does that have anything to do with you?” jinyoung asks.

“because you’re mine.” and then, jaebum looks away, grabs his quiver filled with his bow and arrows, throws it over his shoulder and exits out of the cottage.

_what did he just say?_

 

 

-

 

 

“the attack happened around here,” jinyoung says. “i can probably trace their tracks, since the attack’s still fresh.”

jaebum merely nods, and it ticks jinyoung off. “hey, why are you ignoring me?”

“aren’t you mad i called you mine?” jaebum asks, looking away.

“...no,” jinyoung says after a while of silence, stopping in his tracks. “in fact, i actually… i kind of, uhm, i kind of liked it.”

jaebum walks closer to jinyoung to wrap his arms around jinyoung’s waist. he uses one of his hands to push jinyoung’s chin up, and is greeted by a prettily flushed jinyoung.

“would it be okay to-”

“yes,” jinyoung breathes out. “it’s more than okay.”

jaebum smiles as he places a soft peck on jinyoung’s lips. “will you do the honors of being my boyfriend?”

“yes,” jinyoung says, without missing a heartbeat.

jaebum smiles wider, kissing jinyoung once more. “sadly, our mission isn’t done yet.”

jinyoung sighs. “should we go separate ways? as in, to cover more ground?”

“i think it’s best that way,” jaebum agrees.

_oh, how wrong they were._

 

 

-

 

 

jinyoung walks and inspects everything closely. suddenly, he hears some ruffling in the bushes. he freezes, and tries his best to focus on the sound. however, the next thing he knows is that an unfamiliar hand is covering his mouth, and before he could use his powers to save himself, the stranger uses a sort of tranquilizer on him, and in a matter of seconds, he’s unconscious.

...however, he had managed to send a sort of telepathic message to jaebum right before he fell into a temporary slumber. 

 

 

-

 

 

jinyoung wakes up to his mouth being covered with a tape, as well as his hands being tied at his back. once he regains full consciousness, his eyes scan the room in fear.

“good to see that you’re finally awake,” a strange man says, emerging from the darkness of the room. he walks closer to jinyoung, and roughly yanks the tape off his mouth.

“where am i?!” jinyoung asks loudly.

“now, now, princess,” the man smirks. “this is between your knight in shining armor and i, so i suggest for you to just keep quiet.”

“knight in shining armor?!” jinyoung shouts. “he’s not my-”

“ah, but didn’t you send him a message _right_ before one of my men sent you to an unconscious state?” the man cuts him off, the smirk never leaving his face.

“how did you-” loud footsteps are heard, and jinyoung’s eyes widen.

“oh, look! here he is now,” the man laughs maniacally, gripping jinyoung’s chin up. “i’ll make you watch him die in my hands.”

“ _no_! you can’t!” jinyoung cries out, but the man is no longer listening to any of his words.

tears have gathered at the corners of jinyoung’s eyes at the thought of having to watch jaebum being killed _right in front of him_ \- and to top it off, he wouldn’t be able to do anything; the tranquilizer had not only left him unconscious, but it had buried his just newly reawakened powers.

as he hears the sounds of swords clashing from outside, he stops for a moment. _swords? but jaebum’s an archer-_

jinyoung snaps his head to the left, and true to his assumptions, jaebum is right outside the window, ready to break in and save him.

_hey baby_ , he mouths. _i’ll get you out of there. just wait._

and jinyoung does just that; he waits. once jaebum has successfully freed him of the ropes, he offers a hand for jinyoung to take, and the latter takes it happily. they exit out of the building, and jaebum intertwines their hands.

“i called junhui and yugyeom for backup,” jaebum states. “they’re fighting with the guy now, as you probably already know due to the loud clashing of swords.”

“yeah,” jinyoung mutters quietly. “thank you for saving me.”

“no need to thank me,” jaebum says. “and, jinyoung, i need you to do something for me. no, actually - for _everyone_.”

“what is it?” jinyoung asks hesitantly.

“put your sorcery powers and one of my arrows together - _combine_ their powers,” jaebum pauses for a moment before continuing. “you’ll use my bow and an arrow of mine; you’ll _shoot_ it, and put your powers with it too.”

“jaebum, i _can’t_ ,” jinyoung sighs. “for one, i’ve never used a bow before. two, my powers have been sealed again.”

“don’t worry, jinyoungie.” the name slips out of jaebum’s mouth so easily and comfortably that jinyoung blushes. “you can do it, i know you can. i’ll help you shoot.”

“but i-” jaebum cuts him off with a kiss.

“you’ll do great.” with that, jaebum runs to the front of the building whilst holding jinyoung’s hand, and jinyoung - albeit surprisingly - doesn’t fear for the worst for once.

“ _you_!” the man screams as his eyes land on jaebum. “this is _our_ business!”

“for fuck’s sake, that was _years_ ago! i apologized too; is that not _enough_ for you?!” jaebum shouts back. “you’re going to get what you deserve!”

jaebum stands behind jinyoung, grabs his bow and an arrow from his quiver and hands them over to jinyoung. jinyoung tries to hold it the way he would always see jaebum do it, but his hands shake nervously. jaebum places his hands over jinyoung’s own, and jinyoung’s beating heart slows down a little.

jaebum leans forward to whisper in jinyoung’s ear, “don’t be too scared; i’m right here with you. you can do this.”

jinyoung closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing rate. somewhere in the background, he can hear swords clashing, yugyeom screaming in pain and junhui screaming as well, but in anger. he can also make out a little thud against the ground, and the man making his way closer to the both of them.

“ _you imbeciles_!” the man screams, but before he could get any closer to the both of them, jinyoung opens his eyes, and together, they shoot the arrow.

the world plays in slow motion for jinyoung as his eyes focus on one of jaebum’s arrows, which, surprisingly, is covered by a strong, blue aura. the arrow pierces right through the man’s heart, and as the man falls backward and his sword falls to the side, he coughs up blood as well.

jaebum takes the bow from jinyoung’s hands and carries it over his own shoulder, before quickly wrapping his arms around jinyoung. jinyoung falls down to his knees on the ground with jaebum’s secure arms around him, and closes his eyes. he’s _way_ too exhausted, but who could blame him? his powers had been sealed for _so long_ , and to force it to reveal itself - it’s all too much.

jinyoung hears jaebum calling for yugyeom to help with his bow, and junhui to carry the man’s body. meanwhile, jaebum himself carries jinyoung in his arms, quick on his feet as they head back towards the castle.

 

 

-

 

 

“yugyeom, call wonwoo,” jaebum quickly says, and yugyeom does as told.

junhui immediately goes to take the body where it’s supposed to be - presented in front of the king and queen first. jaebum follows yugyeom, and soon, wonwoo emerges out of his chambers.

“what happened?!” he asks worriedly.

“he used up too much of his powers - or, _forced_ it out of himself, more like,” jaebum explains, and wonwoo nods in understanding.

“i need to run a few quick tests on him, but my chambers are slightly out of place as of the moment, so it’d be better to do it at his own chambers,” wonwoo answers.

“no,” jaebum counters. “we’ll use mine. it’s closer to your chambers than his.”

 

 

-

 

 

jinyoung wakes up tucked in someone else’s bed, and someone else’s chambers too. he sits up in shock, but soon feels his whole body aching. his sudden awakening seems to have caused someone else’s awakening, and soon, jinyoung’s laying down on the bed again - with someone else’s help.

“rest,” he says with an unusually soft tone. “you need it.”

“but i have things to do, and-” jaebum shushes him.

“both the king and queen know of your current condition, and they praise you for doing excellent in completing the mission,” jaebum smiles. “you’re in my bed, if you were confused about it. and, don’t worry, i wasn’t the one who changed your clothes for you - it was youngjae.”

“oh,” jinyoung says, feeling slightly relieved. “okay. i’ll, uhm, i’ll rest.”

jaebum takes ahold of jinyoung’s hand and raises it upwards to place a soft and lingering kiss upon it. jinyoung’s eyes soften incredibly, and jaebum’s own eyes do the same.

“rest well, my love,” jaebum says. “i love you - and, you don’t have to say it back if you don’t feel it yet. i’ve only been admiring you for a long time, and that’s why i’m able to say it.”

“don’t worry,” jinyoung reassures him with a smile. “i love you too, im jaebum.”

jaebum closes his eyes and heaves a deep breath before placing another kiss on his hand. “goodnight, my love. i’ll see you again when you get back from your slumber.”

“please wait for me,” jinyoung says softly, and jaebum smiles.

“i’ll be here when you wake up,” jaebum whispers, placing a kiss on top of jinyoung’s forehead. “i love you, park jinyoung. now rest, okay? i’ll see you tomorrow morning.

“goodnight, jaebum,” jinyoung mutters, yawning before closing his eyes and drifting off to a deep and comfortable sleep.

when he opens his eyes, it’s the next morning; and, as jaebum had promised, jaebum is right by his side. their hands are intertwined, and both have soft smiles on their faces as the sunlight accentuates their glory.

_“i love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you want! they are highly appreciated.


End file.
